A closure is usually coupled to the neck of a container that contains liquid. The closure is used for closing the mouth of the container that is typically placed in a downwards position resting on a liquid dispenser with a feed tube inserted into the container. A prior art closure has a cap coupled to a sleeve. The prior art closure is opened by inverting the container with the closure coupled thereto and inserting a feed tube into an opening of the closure which applies a relative axial force to the cap to break the cap away from the sleeve. Once the feed tube has been inserted into the container with the cap broken away from the sleeve, the inverted container is placed in a downwards position resting on the liquid dispenser and liquid is ready to be dispensed from the container since the feed tube is in fluid communication with the liquid dispenser and the broken away cap supplies an opening in the closure for the contents of the container to be flowed from the container to the feed tube into the liquid dispenser.
A problem exists with certain prior art closures having a cap and sleeve coupled thereto in that the cap does not provide for a clean break between the cap and the sleeve when the cap is broken away from the sleeve. As such, the prior art closure also do not form an extended bead with consistent material distribution on the bead proximate to a juncture of the cap to the sleeve after the cap is broken away from the sleeve. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in such closures.